


Prometto

by PrezioseStelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, this is so cute oke?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: Au one shot where Dana goes to get some coffee at work and gets bothered by some of the other agents, who then decide to make fun of her for having to work with Spooky Mulder. Of course, Mulder hears all of this and is not very happy.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	Prometto

It is when she goes to get coffee that this all unfolds. To say the least, she finds it all to very annoying, and very rude. For them to think of her partner in this way, was very infuriating to her. In the four years she has worked with him she has seen a side of him she is not sure anyone else has been able to see. He is kind, honest, caring, understanding. A bit private and sometimes unspoken, but warm and gentle. She couldn't even understand why people wouldn't like him, besides the fact that he is obssessed with aliens. But she could get past that, and see him for who he really is. Whenever anyone said something rude about him, it hurt her too and to be honest, she wasn't expecting this level of maturity from other agents. At least she could brush off what they were saying and have not a single care in the world. That is, until they said the one thing that broke her.

"You know, I don't even know why you like to work with that Spooky Mulder anyways. He is really the FBI's most unwanted, and is a big fucking joke. Besides, it's not like he even cares about you anyways. He is worthless and so are you." Those words, stung on her tongue as she starred at them, unspoken and frozen. Their words, they couldn't be true, she thought to herself as she saw a hand grab one of the guy's wrists. It was Mulder's, and he was scolding the agents before they walked away. He took her by her chin, and noticed she was emotionally hurt. Mulder didn't hear what they said, but he knew, that in someway those agents hurt her. He grabbed her by the hands, and walked her downstairs to their basement office.

"Scully, look at me, everything is going to be oke." She broke her gaze and spoke.

"How do you know Mulder? You don't understand what is happening."

"I don't need to understand to know that everything will be oke as long as you trust me."

"Why should I even trust you in the first place? Maybe everybody is right maybe you truly don't fucking care about anyone else..." Before she could finish her thought Mulder kissed her, and let out a huge grin before softly speaking to her, holding her close while doing so.

"Scully, I care about you, what they said to you, isn't true. I promise."

"But what if it is all true? What if..."

"Scully, deep down from the bottom of my heart I promise you that isn't true what they said. To be quite honest with you, your the first partner I have ever been able to keep."

"Yeah?" She spoke as she sniffled, feeling a little bit better in the comfort of Mulder and the warmness of his touch.

"Mhhm, I'm the agent with the most partners to ever quit on me. It's basically a bureau world record." She laughed as he smiled and held her close, continuing to speak.

"But when I saw you, I just knew, that I had to do whatever it takes to keep you by my side. Even if it ment breaking my own word. I would do anything for you Scully, and I hope you realize that without you, I am just, empty."

"Mulder... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just, promise me you'll stay, and don't let those agents get to your head again."

"I promise, but...."

"But what?"

"You said, you broke your own word. Do I really mean that much to you Mulder?"

"Trust no one. Those were my words. Because everyone was always out to shut me down, or make me feel left out. But your the first person to understand me and what I do."

"I am only human Mulder." She spoke as they both laughed. They held each other close in a warm tight embrace as Scully kissed his forehead and smiled. Pressing his head to hers as she spoke again. 

"But, I am glad I am here with you. I never want to stop working with you, even if it means I break my own word."

"You broke my word, and I broke yours. Maybe it's about time we broke some other stuff." Mulder snarkingly replied and winked his eyebrows as Scully shoved him.

"Oh, shut up Mulder." They laughed as Mulder gazed at her, pulling her in for a soft kiss before letting go, and holding on to the moment in his memory.


End file.
